Hints of Dash
by crimson nightmare
Summary: Remus is struggling to keep his relationship secretive and stable. However, when one has borderline personality disorder, how can one keep anything stable? SLASH LuciusRemus


Hello, folks.  
  
Can't believe how little I have been working on any of my fics lately...but...I can't believe how busy life can be sometimes either...*sighs~*  
  
Well, since we've set a due date to these challenges, I'll hand in what I have for now...  
  
Warnings: very little is done, really. *downcast* Sorry, I had hoped I'd have a little more time to work on it, but.........  
  
Also, for those who have read my work before, you people will know that this fic is really not my style. Well, *shrugs*, a challenge is a challenge!  
  
Challenge #40 of Yahoo Group Lucius x Remus:  
  
Lucius and Remus aren't in an open relationship, mostly because Lucius doesn't want to admit he has any feelings for the other male. Remus meets another werewolf (male), and begins to blow off Lucius to be with the werewolf. Show Lucius' emotional connection to Remus through how he reacts to the situation. He's jealous, but doesn't want to admit that he's mostly jealous because he's scared of losing Remus to someone who better understands him. How does he get Remus away from the werewolf? How does he convince Remus that he's the better partner?  
  
Warnings: Not much, perhaps OOC. Slash. (duh!)  
  
Declaimer: Not mine. No stealing, no suing either  
  
AND PLEASE PLEASE DO READ MY NOTES EVERYTIME!! There are very important explanations there all the time! I don't waste my time rambling, so do read them!! And remember to review! Thank you!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
This is a story about Borderline Personality Disorder. (I didn't start out setting importance on this in the beginning, but now I have decided to focus on it throughout the fic.) Remus will be full of mood swings, labile opinions, and indecisiveness. This is a short chapter.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
.  
  
{{Hints of Dash}} by Crimson Nightmare  
  
.  
  
[Default Chapter --- Rules of Secrets]  
  
.  
  
The hallways were always dark.  
  
For some reason that Remus could never have comprehended, the Ministry had reluctantly given him this job. It might have been the war that had affected their views on the werewolf, or it could have been just a way to keep an eye on an extra werewolf. It didn't matter that much, Remus didn't care.  
  
This was his first month here in the Department of Uncover. It was an interesting department, and very few people even know about it. That might very well be part of the reason why they chose to put him there. His application for Ministry work was a last resort for him. He did not even expect them to give him a job. Well, the important thing is that they did, and now he had to work under the Ministry's cautious observation.  
  
Feeling overwrought, he could only shift his mountain of paperwork stack in his arms and tried to walk without bumping into anything. It was a day like any other day. And he hated kind of day. Alone. Not much human interaction. Just him and the papers. No one cared. No one understood. No one there.  
  
When Lucius was with him, this feeling wouldn't have taken over him. But that was when Lucius was here – which is some very rare occasion, with much logical excuse that made the outsiders think that their relationship was completely professional. Lucius the mass donator for the Funds of Ministry, and Remus the busy secretary in the Department of Uncover – who would have suspected their long, late nights working hours to be anything else.  
  
.  
  
//flashback//  
  
"Aw...Do you have to go, Rem? Can't you stay a little longer?"  
  
He looked back at the lounging man with a raised eyebrow, "Lucius, you know I have to work – unlike some rich anonymous ass here..."  
  
The taller blonde grabbed his chin over for a kiss, "You can't go! I don't want you to go..."  
  
Remus sighed, a little frustrated that his lover always did this. "Bye, Lucius."  
  
//flashback end//  
  
.  
  
It was great, really, but he honestly wished that his lover wouldn't act like he was disgusted with the idea that people would know. Every time Remus brought this issue up, Lucius, the ever clever compromiser, would be able to persuade him out of it – if only temporarily. Remus, being the way he always was, could never stay angry at his love for long.  
  
This was their relationship – a secretive, almost shameful one. Nobody is to know.  
  
Remus stayed silent. He didn't like the idea that he had to lie and pretend just to meet his lover once in a while, but Lucius had an uncanny ability that kept him bonded, leashed. It was like he couldn't live without the man's soothing touches and powerful whispers in the dark. Remus just couldn't imagine his life without Lucius playing a comforting part in it. It was too hard to ----  
  
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed as he got up from the ground, where he and his mountain of paperwork had crashed into a dooming mess. He sat up, staring at a pair of neatly polished shoes. Simple, and clean. It was a nice pair of shoes.  
  
He let his eyes travel up, a bit intimidated at what the person's reaction will be, and came face to face with a complex of aloofness and sharpness. It was a tall man, probably almost as tall as Lucius, who was looking down at him in an odd silence. Remus pulled his legs towards his chest and tried picking up all the insufferable mess that he had made on the floor, while peeking up at the man who was looking at him as if in calculation.  
  
"It's okay." The man's voice was a bit coarse, low. It indicated an age that did not match the man's face. "Just be careful next time." He bent and picked up a book.  
  
A small a smile appeared on the man's face, "Hints of Dash [1] ?" His eyes softened for a moment, "That's too bad..." He handed the book back to Remus.  
  
And the man left – his dark, short hair shimmering faintly in the dark hallway.  
  
Leaving Remus kneeling agape on the floor.  
  
.........How did he know? How could he possibly have understood?!  
  
.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
.  
  
To be Continued..................  
  
.  
  
NOTES:  
  
[1] – Not a real book, just something I've made up. This book will be important to the story, though. Later on, Remus will pull out thoughts from this little novel and understand his relationship with people better. Hints of Dash talks about one's hope met with a dash. To have everything you wanted and believed in crushed bit by bit in your life by your labile relationships. A bibliography of a Borderline Personality Disorder patient.  
  
. 


End file.
